


Слышу стук твоего сердца в темноте

by secretlytodream, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/secretlytodream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент Дин оставил отпечатки пальцев у Сэма на костях, а американские дороги — татуировки на его коже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слышу стук твоего сердца в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hear your heartbeat on these dead end streets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34646) by nitro26. 



> Таймлайн — после пилотной серии.  
> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Дин тихо напевает что-то, в такт постукивая пальцами по рулю; громкость почти на нуле, музыка по радио играет еле слышно в надежде, что убаюкает Сэма. Они едут так из самой Калифорнии, накручивая километры пустынных дорог: Сэм на пассажирском сидении, а Дин — за рулем, буквально растворяется в череде проносящихся дорожных указателей. В небе ярко горят звезды, и Сэм опустил стекло, чтобы лучше слышать шум мотора. Это старая песня, он ее уже выучил. Песня, слова которой — это долгие дороги, которые никогда не кончаются. Это проезжающие мимо скитальцы, с места на место, главное — не оглядываться назад.

Они мало спят.

Это простая работа — посолить и сжечь. Теперь Дин соглашается только на такую охоту. На кладбище темнее, чем Сэм помнит, щурится, чтобы привыкнуть к мраку, идет следом за Дином, ведет за собой свою тень по земле. Он пытается разглядеть едва видимые отпечатки ботинок Дина в траве, только бы не смотреть на надгробия. Сэм Винчестер — гробовщик, уходя, всегда оставляет за собой деревянные коробки. Ему до сих пор везде мерещится Джесс, хоть она и принадлежит теперь другому миру, тому, где пахнет весной, выстиранным бельем, миру, который слишком далеко от дороги и охоты. Временами в сознание буквально врывается понимание того, что она больше не вернется.

В основном копает Дин. Наверное, это признак того, насколько все сейчас плохо. Дин не дразнит его, потому что у Сэма нет ни мозгов, ни силы в их тандеме, не говорит: «Как же тебе не повезло, Сэм». Он все тот же Дин, думает Сэм, сидя с подтянутыми коленками и дергая траву: пререкается с копами, ест жирную еду, нарушает каждое правило, какое только можно придумать; всегда улыбается своей грубоватой улыбкой, даже стоя одной ногой в могиле и держа палец на курке. Сейчас, когда усталость проникает под кожу, когда сил совсем не остается, Сэм наблюдает за братом. Дин — все так же герой любой истории. 

Дин зажигает спичку, и Сэм смотрит, как разгорается пламя, теряет фокус и надеется притвориться, будто это на самом деле не происходит. Что это всего лишь они вдвоем развели костер, отдыхают так в выходные: у Сэма каникулы в колледже, а у Дина — отпуск. И Дин рассказывает безумные истории, от которых Сэм хохочет, пока живот не начинает болеть. Он может притвориться, что снова гуляет с Джесс по центру города. Смеркается, загораются фонари, мимо проходят люди, разговаривают и смеются. И эти люди не знают больше ничего, кроме своей маленькой простой жизни под этим необъятным, туманным полуосвещенным небом.

Сэм тащит за собой прошлое, словно оно — миллион привидений, мешки с костями. Теперь он еще больше думает, получилось бы у него просто выскользнуть из своей жизни и начать другую, будто сменить кожу, чтобы каждая граница штата не становилась чем-то, что он рад оставить позади. Дин говорит ему что-то низким голосом, шаркает ботинками по пыльному гравию парковки, что-то вроде: «Послушай, мы только что спасли человека, он жив благодаря нам». Он часто произносит это в последнее время, аккуратно пытается помочь Сэму втянуться в прежнюю жизнь. Он всегда где-то рядом — разговаривает с Сэмом, шумит, подпевает любимым песням. Даже закрыв глаза, Сэм видит его в темноте. Даже когда он был в Стэнфорде.

Внутри болит где-то возле легких; эта боль острее по краям, от нее дышать тяжело, поэтому Сэм позволяет словам слиться в единый поток, превратиться в тихий фоновый шум, пока он пытается переставлять и так уставшие ноги. Все это время, все автострады и шоссе, оставленные позади, Дин был за рулем, вел его за собой. Сэму негде спрятаться — этот мертвый груз на груди везде следует за ним. Сэм вдруг понимает, что, наверное, именно это и делал Дин, когда Сэма не было рядом, когда Сэм не отвечал на его звонки и даже не перезванивал. Карты в бардачке износились и потрепались, пока ничейный король колесил по улицам и рядом не было Сэма, чтобы рассказать ему все то, что Дин рассказывает теперь. Например: «Хорошая работа сегодня, Сэмми, видишь, не все так плохо, не все».

В какой-то момент Дин оставил отпечатки пальцев у Сэма на костях, а американские дороги — татуировки на его коже. Все это время Дин просто хотел, чтобы Сэм вернулся домой. Солнце, словно огонь, поднимается над линией горизонта, и силуэт Дина очерчивается красным и золотым. В конце концов, все происходит так: жизнь измеряется дорогами, каждая граница штата — старая охота, они везде возят с собой соль и спичечные коробки, чтобы поджечь неупокоенные кости. Они изучают карты при свете фонарика, ставят отметки и проводят линии по закоулкам, автострадам и шоссе. Все они ведут обратно к Дину. Дину в быстрой машине, с диким, безрассудным сердцем бродяги и всегда с тузом в рукаве. Дину с глазами, словно фейерверки, и улыбкой, такой же ослепительной, как выстрел из дробовика. Все это покоится у Сэма в крови. Все эти призраки.

Другой истории просто нет. Он дышит неровно, и Дин кладет ему руки на плечи, шею, лицо. В какой-то момент Сэм чувствует, будто оковы ослабели, как и тогда, когда он не хотел ничего, кроме как бежать, бежать так далеко, прямо в пустыню и никогда не оглядываться назад, бежать, пока легкие не загорятся, пока не останется ничего, кроме песка и ночного неба, пронизанного звездами.

— Я бы тебя выбрал, — говорит Сэм, спотыкаясь о слова.

— Хорошо, Сэмми, — рвано и устало выдыхает Дин, закрывая глаза. — Хорошо.

Уже пять утра, и Стэнфорд кажется сном. Сэм чувствует теплую ладонь Дина на шее, а потом Дин притягивает его и целует — раз, два, снова и снова, и Сэм не двигается с места.


End file.
